Cambio
by Lili.PC
Summary: Les contare una verdadera historia de cambio, yo sasuke, cambie varias cosas en mi vida.... UA Sasuke y su vida... entren y lean si quieren averiguar por donde va esto, RR por favor n.n


Bueno... aqui dejo este fanfic, espero les guste y... seria todo, veamos si llegan al final XD, ah es verdad, naruto no es mio bla bla bla... ni ninguno de los personajes bla bla bla...

--

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me considero un hombre exitoso en todos los sentidos, soy bastante atractivo o por lo menos eso es lo que las mujeres piensan, no hay una sola mujer que se me resista y lo digo en serio, pero aun así soy un hombre de familia, estoy con una hermosa mujer, yo la amo y ella me ama. Así es soy un hombre que a triunfado en la vida, esto se debe a que cuando quiero algo lo tomo sin dudar. Pero antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora, tuve que pasar por varias… "situaciones" las cuales pienso contarles ahora, así que pónganse cómodos por que es una larga historia.

Todo empezó hace 5 años, una época en la que yo simplemente trataba de sobrevivir, tenia 25 y ya para ese entonces estaba un poco experimentado en la vida, pero aun me faltaban muchas experiencias nuevas, como después descubrí.

En ese entonces llevaba 4 años casado con Hinata Hyuga. Nos conocimos en la universidad, fuimos novios durante nuestros últimos años en la carrera y al graduarnos, nos casamos, éramos jóvenes y pensábamos que teníamos lo necesario para construir una familia, yo en realidad siempre e sido frío e inexpresivo, pero eso a ella no parecía molestarle, ella era y es hermosa pero nunca a podido ser totalmente clara con lo que dice, supongo que nos comprendíamos en nuestra forma de ser, yo no me expresaba por frialdad y ella por pena, o miedo, no estoy muy seguro de eso.

Como sea, nos casamos a los 21 años, éramos unos niños, no sabíamos nada de la vida, pero en ese momento estaba bien por que era lo que deben de hacer las parejas al terminar sus carreras, casarse o terminar era lo que nos decíamos en ese tiempo, al año de casados no podíamos llenar los vacíos que se formaban pero pensamos que era una mala racha, así que hicimos lo que se hace cuando tu matrimonio esta fracasando…. Tuvimos una hija. No me malinterpreten amo a mi hija, es de lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, pero ahora pienso que tal vez esa no era la mejor razón para traer a un nuevo ser al mundo.

Al nacer mi hija efectivamente nuestra relación mejoro un poco, por que ahora teníamos un tema de conversación, algo para llenar el vacío, después de un tiempo Hinata se ocupaba de Lin y yo me ocupaba de sacar a flote el negocio Uchiha, a los 24 mi empresa ya era reconocida por lo menos en mi ciudad, y empezó a ganar renombre en otras ciudades, me volví mas obsesivo con esto al punto de pasar semanas fuera de la ciudad promocionando mi trabajo, mi esposa y yo nos distanciamos mas (si es que eso es posible) pero ella siempre supo mantener la compostura, ella no era de las que sermonean a su esposo, solo asentía y sonreía, yo podía ver que ella tampoco era feliz pero eso… para ser sincero en esos momentos no me importaba, por fin yo estaba logrando un poco de felicidad, teníamos mas dinero y tenia la oportunidad de conocer a muchas mujeres nuevas, nunca faltaba una fiesta para celebrar que había buenos negocios aquí y haya, y ahí siempre se encontraban mujeres hermosas que me miraban con interés, yo nunca engañe a mi esposa con ninguna mujer que conocía en las fiestas, no soy esa clase de tipo, pero coquetear con ellas no hacia daño a nadie, ahí me di cuenta de que todavía tenia el encanto...

Pero como sea esto nos hace llegar a mis 25 años que es donde comienza la verdadera e "interesante" historia sobre como cambio mi vida. Estaba en una de esas fiestas para celebrar algo que no recuerdo bien, lo que si recuerdo es que estábamos en la ciudad en la cual Hinata y yo asistimos a la universidad, llamemosle Konoha, bueno estaba en konoha y la fiesta estaba un poco aburrida para las que yo acostumbraba, todo mundo estaba muy formal y casi no habían chicas solteras, mas bien era una fiesta puramente de negocios, (de vez en cuando había una así), en esa fiesta me encontré a mi mejor amigo de la universidad Naruto Uzumaki, el y yo perdimos relación al salir de la universidad, pero aun así, al verlo en esa fiesta, fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, intercambiamos nuestros apodos e insultos acostumbrados, el no había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo ese brillo aniñado en su mirada y esa sonrisa amplia en su cara.

Nos pusimos al día sobre todo lo que había pasado últimamente y ahí fue cuando me contó, Kakashi Hatake, estaba hospitalizado y apunto de morir por una extraña enfermedad. El fue un querido profesor de la universidad, era bastante despistado y siempre llegaba tarde, pero era alguien en quien se podía confiar y definitivamente era el mejor en lo que hacia… enseñar. Me lo había encontrado hacia no mas de un año al estar en una ciudad por una de las fiestas a las que asistía, habíamos hablado de todo y nada, y me aconsejo que no dejara morir la relación entre mi mujer y yo, y que si era imposible arreglar las cosas, terminara bien con ella, por que mi mujer a su parecer era muy frágil y sensible.

No podía creer que estuviera a punto de morir, le pedí a Naruto la dirección del hospital y quedamos de vernos ahí, pero antes de terminar esa fiesta la vi… con su cabello rosa y sus ojos esmeralda, atravesó la sala, sonriéndole a las personas con las que cruzaba, no lo podía creer ahí estaba Sakura Haruno, ella fue mi novia en los primeros años en la universidad, estaba tan enamorado de ella en ese entonces, pero por un malentendido terminamos y empecé a salir con Hinata, ahora estaba ahí en esa fiesta… tenia que ser el destino, en eso se acerco a nosotros y yo estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando beso a Naruto, juro que casi me desmayo pero como es mi forma de ser me mantuve recto y serio ante esa acción, Naruto me presento a su señora esposa. Ese fue el principio del cambio más grande de mi vida...

--

Bueno llegaron al final del primer capitulo, espero no haberlos matado del aburrimiento XD, en mi mente la idea tenia mas coherencia, pero pues si les gusto o no haganmelo saber en serio, por que quiero continuar esta historia y si no les gusto les quiero pedir de favor, que me digan exactamente que no les gusto, la forma en que se narra, los detalles o que... bueno si efectivamente les gusto tambien se les agradecen los comentarios, tomen en cuenta que es una introduccion a la historia y que mas adelante se puede llegar a poner interesante XD bueno gracias por leerlo hasta aqui, nos leemos luego n.n


End file.
